


约么 （Cloud x Genesis）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 21:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: CP是克劳德和杰内西斯，克劳德O攻，杰内西斯A受。↑本文使用了一点ABO设定时间是AC不久后。（这是我事实上的第一篇FF7同人）





	1. 约么

今天的克劳德依然按时准确地送完了快递，但是他现在不想回第七天堂。

因为他的发情期快到了。

虽然因为杰诺瓦的缘故，他对于发情时候的自己还能控制，但是，依然很麻烦。

因为被宝条改造后他的omega信息素让周围的alpha更控制不住。

这是个秘密，少部分人知道的秘密。

拯救了星球的英雄是个在大家印象里娇柔至极的omega。

其实克劳德本人不太在意这个，他是beta、omega、alpha，是男是女，他觉得并没有区别。

克劳德就是克劳德。

不过他确实还是有点糟心，虽然不怕麻烦，但也不会喜欢麻烦。

他给蒂法电话留言说要休息几天，然后开着机车漫无目的地在米德加的大街小巷游荡。

头顶，天空渐渐变暗。夜的气息渐渐降临。

一阵游荡后，克劳德拐进了一条昏暗的小巷。

它不远处废弃的魔晄炉还没拆除完毕，周围破旧的房子里的昏黄的灯也是有一盏没一盏地亮着，稀稀拉拉的。残枝的影子在夜里凉风的吹拂下，交错着晃动，远看着就像未清理的残破蛛网。

荒凉、破败，这就是这条小巷给克劳德的印象。

他想他应该去找个旅馆，把这个发情期忍过去。

向前张望，克劳德发现前方不是很远处，那个亮光最集中的地方，有个看起来摇摇欲坠的旅馆招牌。

早年军队里的某些“经验”告诉他，这是个专门用于某种事情的旅馆。

到了近前克劳德还发现，招牌下还写着房间隔音。

这可真是个好消息，因为隔音同时代表着隔绝气息。

代表不会遇见闻味而来的苍蝇。

进入旅馆，克劳德刚停好机车，便听见有人在低沉地念着诗。

他向右望去，一个红棕色头发的男人，穿着黑色的皮衣，捧着一本厚厚的白色封皮的书，低头认真地念着。

“因果之缘 梦想也好 荣耀也罢 已然尽失

女神开弓 放尽箭矢

被复仇占据了的我的灵魂

苦恼之终 得到的愿望

是我的救赎

和你安详的睡眠。”

男子念得很认真，沉浸在诗里，屏蔽了周围世界，仿佛孤身一人。

整理好东西，背起组合刀的克劳德正准备去订房间，身边出现了一个人。

“看你似乎遇到了什么小麻烦。”是那个男人的声音。

克劳德向他看去，这次他看清了男人的脸。

和这男人的气质一样的脸，俊美迷人。而克劳德也注意到男人挂着一把赤色的剑。

很强，克劳德想。不过，他搭讪我？

这男人是感受到了自己发情期到来开始散发的微弱的omega信息素了么？

而克劳德自己也闻到了红棕发男人身上开始飘散的淡淡的alpha味道。

未有过标记行为的alpha。

“拉普索道斯，”男人自我介绍道，然后接着说：“我想我们可以合作度过今晚，不是么？”

克劳德不答话，也无任何动作，面无表情地看着他。

红棕发男人接着说：“价格好商量，可以先付款再办事，办事主动权在你，随便你做什么都没关系。”

“愿意答应么？”他接着又问了一句。

克劳德突然觉得很有趣。不仅是被约的事，还有约他的这个男人。

克劳德开口了：“你说，你躺平了随便我做什么？”

“是。”

克劳德又说：“如果是什么你觉得很过分的事情？”

“当然，只要你有那个能力。”红棕发男人似乎觉得自己听到了什么有意思的事情。

克劳德继续问：“就算是上了你标记你？”克劳德也不知道自己为什么要说标记，不过这不重要，因为他真的突然觉得这男人很性感。

“噗……”拉普索道斯笑了，“可以可以，随便你，只要，你能。”

克劳德突然觉得太有意思了：“你确定，随便我怎么样？”

“对。”拉普索道斯说。

“好，我答应，不要反悔。”克劳德决定收钱办事。

支付报酬之后，拉普索道斯伸出手：“我已经订了房间，要来么？”

克劳德把手握了过去：“斯特莱夫。”

一进房间他们就迫不及待吻上了，拉普索道斯把克劳德压在门背后，丝毫不顾这粗鲁的形象和自己的气质不符。

“清新甘甜，就像那雨后花香。”拉普索道斯一边吻一边说。

“喜欢吗？”克劳德轻声问。

“喜欢得恨不得标记你。”拉普索道斯似乎是吻上劲了。

克劳德觉得自己眼睛亮了。他其实也想标记这个男人。这个男人味道太独特了，他觉得如果无法再和他约，以后一定会索然无味。

没人能和极品上了床后会喜欢将就。

“那让我标记你好么？”克劳德认真问。

拉普索道斯挑起眉毛，翘起唇角：“是了是了，我很愿意和你保持长久的关系。”

“不要反悔。”克劳德说。

他们一边吻一边跌跌撞撞走向床，在习惯性地把武器放在床边顺手处时他们相视了一下，眼里尽是笑意。

然后互相帮对方解开衣服。

克劳德一手摩挲着红棕发男人的脸，一手按住男人的胸口，缓缓把他按倒在床上。

拉普索道斯笑着说：“喜欢前戏？”

克劳德没有回话，只是吻着，嘴唇吻到了下颌，沿着修长的脖颈慢慢吻到了胸膛，玩起了男人胸前的乳粒。

克劳德感觉男人胸腔的震动：“斯特莱夫，你这样可真像alpha对omega，就像我们倒错了一样。”

“确实如此。”克劳德继续抚弄着男人的胸膛，唇则渐渐往下，移向小腹，吻上男人结实的腹肌。余光里，克劳德看见拉普索道斯闭上了双眼，脸上写满了享受。

克劳德摸出了润滑剂，他听见了拉普索道斯的嗤笑：“怎么，不够润么？”

“嗯。”克劳德认真把润滑剂涂上了自己的左手指。

接着他摸上了拉普索道斯的大腿根部，用力分开。

男人错愕地睁开眼，脸上突然布满了羞恼，抓起床边的剑就向克劳德挥去。

而早有准备的克劳德也已经拿上组合刀抵挡了拉普索道斯的攻击。

刀剑交接的一瞬间，红棕发色的男人瞳孔缩了缩，眼神有一瞬间涣散。

克劳德觉得这个男人挺棘手的，自从和那场战斗以后，再也没打得这么狠的时候了。这一招就能感受出这个男人实力太强。

然后克劳德察觉到了这个男人的失神。

可以定胜负了。

克劳德压了下去，在拉普索道斯没反应过来的时候缴械。

他感觉喉咙里发出了笑声。

看来自己刚才真的把这男人伺候得特别软，看看，这剑都拿不稳了。

他卸下了拉普索道斯的双肩。

然后他也放开武器，赤手把红棕发男人的双肩压住，在男人因为武器被缴愣神的时候，吻了上去。

接着迅速把拉普索道斯的手脚铐上了床上。

“嘘~”克劳德说，同时双手游移，撩拨着男人，“不是说好的，随便么？”

拉普索道斯惊愕之下不小心吞下了克劳德之前吻他时抵进嘴里的小丸。

克劳德脸色泛起了笑，拜当年女装所赐，他知道怎么笑最美。美色是好武器，不是么？

他看见身下男子眼神迷茫了一瞬。

他只需要那么一瞬，等药效发作就好。这可是专门拿来激发alpha欲望的药。

越强的alpha，克劳德越有征服欲。他想这个alpha一定会是他抱过的最棒的人。

现在，先烧掉他的理智吧。

克劳德给了拉普索道斯一个火辣的热吻，然后闷声笑着，再次分开了那双白皙有力的修美双腿。

“Omega如果精神力足够的话，也是可以引导alpha完成标记的。所以放心交给我。”

——————————————

几天后，黄昏时刻，在整个米德加都沐浴着暖黄的金色时，克劳德回到了第七天堂。

蒂法很高兴地走过来：“克劳德你终于回来了。”

“嗯。”克劳德点了点头，上了楼。

刚走过拐角，就听见蒂法招呼客人的声音：“您好，这位客人。想来点什么？”

又有客人了呢，蒂法还真是忙啊。

“老板娘随便推荐点？”一个熟悉的声音响起。

克劳德回到了走廊栏杆边往下看去。

那个背对着自己的男人，红棕色的头发，身上加了一件暗红的皮衣。

不会错的，拉普索道斯。

克劳德感到一阵愉悦，他走下楼梯。

“这位客人，需要人陪酒么？”克劳德说。

蒂法一阵惊讶，克劳德的表现和平常大相庭径啊，而且好久都没看到克劳德笑得这么愉悦了，不过这笑里似乎有点怪怪的。

而面前这位客人突然瞳孔一缩，面色突然泛起薄红——说不清是怒是羞，转身看向了克劳德。

“斯特莱夫……”蒂法听见男人的声音干哑了。

“很高兴又见面了，拉普索道斯。”克劳德走近了男人。

蒂法内心已经惊讶至极——克劳德你不声不响突然就钓到了这么有味道的人么？虽然好像他们相处有点怪，不过她相信克劳德。

更让蒂法瞎眼的一幕出现了，她看见克劳德就像老手一样亲密地带着那男人离开，而就算是背影，也能感受到红棕发色男人的低气压。

多么让人惊恐的一幕啊，蒂法觉得她应该投入工作缓冲一下。

夜幕降临，繁星已挂满天空，巴伦特过来了。蒂法忍不住和他聊了下黄昏时发生的事情。

她看见巴伦特的脸绿了。

巴伦特略微艰难地说：“把那个拉普索道斯的外貌说详细点。”

蒂法疑惑着重复了一遍。

巴伦特脸上爬满了绝望，嘴唇也扭了半天说不出话。

正要追问，她听见了克劳德的声音：“杰内西斯·拉普索道斯。”

俩人一起看向了忽然从楼上下来的克劳德。

克劳德看向蒂法和巴伦特：“我也是几天前查到的。”

蒂法突然觉得槽多无吐，克劳德这表情明显就是吃饱了。蒂法永远相信即使作为一个omega，克劳德也是上面那个。但是明明下午的表现就是他们肯定没认识多久，至少克劳德把到的那个男人还不知道克劳德的名字。

不过，杰内西斯·拉普索道斯？

疑惑的蒂法发现巴伦特的脸色虽然仍然是绝望，不过似乎是从一种变成了另一种？

然后她看着巴伦特缓缓抬起了左手臂，对着克劳德竖起了大拇指。

克劳德愉悦地笑了。

END

Genesis出剑时为什么失神？

“凸(艹皿艹 )不仅是长得这么像的刀，还TM熟悉的挥动方式！”


	2. 番外 我有一句话不知道当讲不当讲

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 是正文的车_(:з」∠)_

“我想我们可以合作度过今晚，不是么？”杰内西斯现在最后悔的就是这句话。他今天约了一位闻起来很清新甘甜、就像那雨后花香的金发Omega男子，让他恨不得想标记他。同时，非常愉快的是，那个金发Omega男子表示也想“标记”他。

“斯特莱夫，你这样可真像Alpha对Omega，就像我们倒错了一样。”这是他第二后悔的话。明明已经预感到有问题了。——哪个正常的Omega会这样跟Alpha做前戏？

克劳德愉悦地制服了这位红棕发的妖异俊美的Alpha男子。

这个Omega早就算计好了吧！无力的挫败在杰内西斯心里弥漫开来。原来从一开始，金发男子接受这个邀约，就是打着上了自己的主意。

不过是个Omega！不过是个Omega！！他怎么可以！他怎么敢！

松松垮垮的镣铐本身阻挡不住自己，但是从斯特莱夫刚才漂亮的回击中，杰内西斯已明确感受到和他对抗并不是一个好主意。

该死的究竟哪里来的奇葩Omega！

“混蛋！”杰内西斯愤怒地做着无用的抗议，他知道今晚很可能保不住了。他不想认栽。

自称为拉普索道斯的男子的双肩被他卸下，克劳德手轻轻抚摸着滑腻又强健的白皙双腿。这次他从小腿开始抚摸，接着杰内西斯感觉到自己的双腿再次被分开，金发男子一手揉捏着他的大腿根靠近股缝处，一手带着润滑液，再次探上了自己的后穴。

身体里被探索的感觉太糟，克劳德的手指上有一层粗糙的薄茧，带着冰冷的润滑液涂抹在杰内西斯后穴内温暖柔嫩的软肉上。

难受，好难受，就像自己的身体里钻进了一条寒意十足的蛇，蛇鳞刮擦着把身上那层黏腻物留在所经之地。

紧咬牙关，杰内西斯痛苦地皱眉。比起刀剑之伤，这点难受本不算什么。

真正难以忍受的，是身不由己的无力感，后穴里进出的那根手指却在每一分每一秒提醒着他这个难堪的事实。

忽然杰内西斯看见自称为斯特莱夫的金发男子的一直看着被手指进出开拓着的后穴处的眼睛抬了起来，那苍蓝色的眼睛，泛着一圈魔晄绿，盛满焚烧的焰火。

杰内西斯觉得面前的是一匹孤傲的金色狼王。

狼王似乎注意到了杰内西斯皱起的眉头，于是俯身吻上了那。杰内西斯偏过了头要躲过去，克劳德没给他这个机会。在眉头皱得更深的前一瞬，后穴里突然又多了根手指。

“啊啊——”惊呼声刚溢出来，就被金发男子迅速用唇堵住了。

清甜的气味再次弥漫在口腔，杰内西斯却只苦闷地感受到后穴里被手指那蛇一样的游移的痛苦。

从未……如此……

“按约办事。”克劳德松开杰内西斯的唇，突然说。

迎接克劳德的是饱含怒意的双眼。

手指不断地进出杰内西斯后穴，他感觉自己后穴里已被粘液涂满。液体黏在柔软的内壁上，让克劳德手指进出得更加容易。

克劳德脸上泛起了笑，眼里闪烁着灿烂的光点。

杰内西斯愣住了，他在自称为斯特莱夫的金发男子的眼里仿佛看见了蔚蓝的晴空。然后杰内西斯又收到了一个火辣的热吻，他感觉闷笑着的金发男子的手又一次来到自己的双腿之间。

克劳德小幅度地研磨起Alpha男人的后穴。抹了润滑剂后，那火热的后穴显得不是那么干涩。

_腐蚀殆尽的躯壳_ _接收着祈祷的话语_ _沉陷在深海的黑暗之中。_

杰内西斯苦闷地闭上眼睛，忍耐着身上男子的进入。他想挣脱身上人的控制，在气味和药物的双重作用下他没注意到自己被卸下的双肩已经被重新接好。

他的手抵在克劳德的胸口，并且还在往上，马上就要掐到克劳德的脖颈。接着克劳德立刻拉住了杰内西斯的双腕带上头顶。

“嘘……别乱动。好好享受。”克劳德开始进出杰内西斯，手也抚慰上了杰内西斯的下体。

忽然，克劳德抽出，将杰内西斯翻过了身。

“嗯……啊啊……”杰内西斯睁开双眼，惊喘着被翻过身跪着，他的上身被压着伏了下去，他的腿被分开，他的腰被拉着向上，使他的臀部往上翘。克劳德伸出的双手从杰内西斯的腰部移到了他的臀部，克劳德继续用手抚摸肌肉紧实的、因为难耐而更加紧绷的翘臀，同时抚摸着杰内西斯胀痛的灼热——因发情而坚挺的灼热。

开始抱着做的时候克劳德就感觉到这男子很可能是个军人类别的男人，其实在把他推到床上的过程中，克劳德就隐约觉得身下呻吟着的男人的脸有点脸熟。

或许是以前认识的人，但是他不记得了。

克劳德一边亲吻着Alpha男人的脊背，将自己一次又一次深深地埋入这身体。光滑的背部渗出了汗水，红棕的短发黏在了杰内西斯的脸上，他将脸埋入被抓得凌乱成一团的被子里，呜咽声夹杂着欢愉。

他想这是一场难堪的性爱，但是他内心却并不真的那样愤恨。Alpha和Omega的味道混杂在空气中，本能侵蚀了神志。

_此刻请紧紧拥抱吧_ _趁着身体尚未消失_

_请专注倾听我的心意_ _那束缚羽翼的锁链已然断裂_

克劳德享受着这个过程，这个人的气息让他痴迷，他继续压下了这个人偶尔探出头的反抗。“拉普索道斯……你知道我们真的很合适……”克劳德持续撞击着杰内西斯，让他的呻吟更加破碎。克劳德的身后依然会分泌出黏液，这是Omega的本能，黏液的味道弥漫在空气中，引得他身下的Alpha男子更加血气上涌。

继续一手拉着杰内西斯的腰部，克劳德另一只手绕到前方碰着杰内西斯的灼热，手指在顶端的小眼处搔刮着。

情事下，克劳德忍着欲望抽出自己，他抱着杰内西斯，沿着杰内西斯的脊背舔了上去，顺便落下细碎的吻。

啊啊——杰内西斯无声地叫着，他知道要发生什么了，但是他却说不清楚自己是否真的想拒绝。

Alpha与Omega融合在一起的感觉真的非常美好，让人欲罢不能，即使杰内西斯早就认为自己不算人类。

_腐蚀殆尽的躯壳_ _接收着祈祷的话语_ _沉陷在深海的黑暗之中。_

而这对克劳德来说也一样。

克劳德舔上了杰内西斯的后颈，他的唇舌下是杰内西斯的Alpha腺体。

是的，是的。杰内西斯想，关于Alpha与Omega确实可以由一方咬上另一方的腺体来精神引导标记，只是可以由Omega来进行引导这一点只存在于理论上。

克劳德的牙齿已经触碰到了杰内西斯后颈的皮肤，舌尖隔着皮肤在腺体上打转。

杰内西斯再次闭上了眼睛。他觉得自己被性爱欢愉的火焰燃烧成飞灰。

他看见了蓝天，与漫天飘散的花瓣。宛如得到救赎。

这只是虚幻，只是好像沐浴在弥漫着光明的温暖里。他的真实的世界是一场噩梦，永远不会醒来。

_伸出双手想抓住那片天空_

_用这一切守护不再分离_

_但天亮了_ _梦也醒了_

不……我希望……杰内西斯埋下的脸有点扭曲。金发男子的味道就像记忆中白色巴诺拉味道的那样美好，他喜欢得恨不得标记他。

_我努力的拼命挥动翅膀翱翔_ _一段段的悲伤把阳光遮挡_

_什么时候才能看到未来的曙光_ _也许只能重复着救赎等待原谅_

是救赎吗？杰内西斯想起身上的男子的眼中的莹绿。他也是，从悲剧里活下来的人吧……

“啊……”杰内西斯听不清自己的喘息，他只知道自己的信息素在暴走，叫嚣着自己想要。他的本能告诉他，就该是这个人。

金发男子的声音就像从白色天际之外传来：“说出你的想法。”

苍蓝的天空，充斥着光明。这就是面前这个金发男子带给他的感觉。不需要理智，这就是生物的本能。啊啊，要他……属于我……独属于我……用任何方式……

盛大的晴空，将会是独属于我的光明。

“请……”杰内西斯喘息着吐出了自己内心的欲望。

克劳德完成了标记。

\-----------------------

离开的克劳德很快就根据自己的猜测查到了他前一晚刚刚标记过的男人是谁。他本应很快就认出来的，被扰乱过的记忆让他竟只记得这个人曾经的大概轮廓。

杰内西斯·拉普索道斯，竟然还活着。

他现在的样子比老资料上的照片成熟多了，也许年轻的时候看起来更为俊俏，但是时间也赋予他更多致命的吸引力。克劳德得说，比起曾经那位令人仰望的杰内西斯将军，现在的这位拉普索道斯先生更让他欲罢不能。

杰内西斯，希望很快能与你再次见面。

克劳德愉快想着。

END

文艺中年(?)杰内西斯

其实克劳德他是肥皂味←香水浓了后

斜体是《Blue Lagoon》、《晓月夜~Day Breakers~》、《Redemption》


End file.
